Galactic Empire
|skills = Advanced technology Star Destroyers TIE Fighters dark side of the Force Control over countless planets Dominance over the entire galaxy Stormtroopers and Imperial Armies at their command |goals = Rule the Galaxy unopposed (succeeded for a while). Capture Coruscant from the New Republic (succeeded). Establish peace with the New Republic (succeeded). Create a nanovirus to destroy the Fett clan and the Royal House of Hapes (succeeded). |crimes = Imperialism Oppression Slavery Mass murder Mundicide |type of villains = Galactic Imperialists}} The Galactic Empire, simply referred to as "The Empire", is the main antagonistic faction of the original Star Wars trilogy. It is a powerful and corrupt intergalactic faction that rules the Star Wars galaxy and was originally the Galactic Republic before it was changed into an autocratic dictatorship by Emperor Palpatine. They ruled most of the Galaxy until they were defeated and overthrown by the Rebel Alliance. Canon Galactic Empire The First Galactic Empire was founded during the end of the Clone Wars, when Palpatine tricked the galaxy into thinking the Jedi had tried to overthrow him. To ensure "Peace and Security" to the Galaxy, the Republic was reorganized into an oppressive Empire based on tyranny and brutality. Funds were diverted from social programs into a massive military buildup, most notably the Stormtroopers. The Empire was also the creator of the Death Star, which they used to destroy Alderaan. The Empire was later defeated thanks to the destruction of their second Death Star, and the death of Emperor Palpatine at the hands of Darth Vader who was redeemed back to Anakin Skywalker, the Empire had begun to fracture into the Imperial remnants. Palpatine had not planned for succession, and instead planned a last vindictive strike against not only Rebel worlds but the Empire as well for failing to protect him. Called Operation Cinder part of the Contingency, worlds such as Naboo and Vardos were targeted for destruction. The Imperial forces carrying out this mission were defeated by the Rebels. By about a year after Endor, the rebels had established a New Republic to govern the galaxy. The rest of the Imperial remnant forces were defeated by the New Republic after attempting a final stand at the planet Jakku. The Imperials were dealt a decisive blow at Jakku, with the remains of many of their star destroyers crashed in the deserts of that world. A short time after the Battle of Jakku, Grand Vizer Mas Amedda signed a peace treaty called the Galactic Concordance with the New Republic that imposed harsh terms on what was left of the Galatic Empire. Legacy After the signing of the concordance, a couple of Imperial remnants: the Cold War Imperial remnant and the Queluhan Nebula Imperial remnant jumps into hyperspace to the Unknown Regions except for the Core Worlds and Inner Rim Imperial remnant. There Supreme Leader Snoke took over their leadership as they reformed the remnants of the Galactic Empire into The First Order. Legends Imperial Remnant The deaths of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader, caused the downfall of the Empire, as Palpatine did not plan for succession of rule. Various imperial figures became warlords in an attempt to claim the Empire for themselves, while the rebels grew into the New Republic. By the time the Empire had been restructured, it's economy was weak, and it only ruled a small handful of planets, reducing the Empire to the Imperial Remnant. The Remnant signed a peace treaty with the New Republic ending the Galactic Civil War. The Remnant was not a dictatorship, but a confederacy that did not enlist in xenophobia or slavery as the Galactic Empire historically had. When the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the Galaxy, the Remnant fought alongside with the New Republic and defeated the invaders. Fel Empire When Jagged Fel became the Head of State for the Imperial Remnant, the Remnant began to grow once more. Eventually the Remnant was once again an Empire, but the new Empire was quite sympathetic. Aliens were treated just as humans were treated, funds went to social programs and it's military protected the innocent. It even trained it's own branch of Force sensitives, the Imperial Knights. At the same time, the One Sith lead by Darth Krayt began manipulating events throughout the Galaxy. They sabatouged the oassus recovery project, which would help worlds devastated by the Yuuzhan Vong. The Galactic Alliance blamed the vong and soon the Alliance was in chaos. As the Galactic Alliance threatened the lives of the people of the Fel Empire, the Empire reluctantly declared war on its former ally. The Fel Empire emerged victorious and briefly ruled the Galaxy. Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire and Empire-in Exhile The reign of the Fel Empire was short. Darth Krayt staged a coup against Emperor Roan Fel and crowned himself Emperor. The Fel Empire then became Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire. Emperor Krayt waged a genocidel war against the planet Mon Calamari. This rendered the planet was uninhabitable, and millions of life-forms became extinct. But Roan Fel was not dead and formed the Empire-in-Exile, a rebel faction determined to restore the Glory of the Fel Empire. They were joined by the Alliance Remnent, another rebel faction determined to restore the Galactic Alliance. After a long war, the two factions emerged victorious, but Fel died in the final battle (He fell to the Dark Side and was killed by Antares Draco). In the end, the Empire merged with the Alliance and the Jedi Order to form the Galactic Federation Triumverate, a peaceful government that united every single planet in the galaxy. Military The Galactic Empire's Imperial Army was the successor of the Republic Military was responsible for carrying out military operations and maintaining control over the Empire's Planets and outposts. It is divided into 4 sections. *Imperial Army *Imperial Navy *Imperial Military Police *Stormtrooper Corps Members Sith *Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious - Founder / Ruler / Galactic Emperor / Owner of the Executor-class Star Dreadnought Eclipse / Dark Lord of the Sith / Sith Lord / Sith Master (deceased) *Darth Vader - Second-in-Command / Chief Enforcer / Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military / Commander of the Death Squadron / Owner of the Executor-class Star Dreadnought Executor / Dark Lord of the Sith / Sith Lord / Sith Apprentice (formerly, deceased) Officers *Wilhuff Tarkin - Grand Moff of the Outer Rim Territories / Commander of the Death Star and Owner of the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Sovereign ''(deceased) *Tiann Jerjerrod - Moff / Commander of the second Death Star (deceased) *Thrawn - Grand Admiral / Commander of the Seventh Fleet and the ''Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Chimaera ''(status unknown) *Conan Antonio Motti - Admiral / Chief of the Imperial Navy (deceased) *Garrick Versio - ISB Admiral / Commander of the ''Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Eviscerator (deceased) *Kendal Ozzel - Admiral / Commander of the Executor-class Star Dreadnought Executor ''(deceased) *Firmus Piett - Admiral / Commander of the ''Executor-class Star Dreadnought Executor ''(deceased) *Kassius Konstantine - Admiral / Commander of the ''Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Relentless ''(deceased) *Cassio Tagge - Grand General / Chief of the Imperial Army (deceased) *Maximilian Veers - General / Commander of Blizzard Force (status unknown) *Orson Krennic - Director of Advanced Weapons Research (deceased) *Cumberlayne Aresko - Commandant / Headmaster of the Academy for Young Imperials (deceased) *Myles Grint - Taskmaster / Deputy Headmaster of the Academy for Young Imperials (deceased) Agents and Soldiers *Alexsandr Kallus - ISB Agent / Commander / Owner of the ''Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Lawbringer ''(formerly, defected) *CC-2224/Cody - Clone Commander of the 212th Attack Battalion (status unknown) *Iden Versio - Commander of Inferno Squad and the ''Raider II-class Corvette Corvus (formerly, defected, deceased) *Gideon Hask - Member, later Commander of Inferno Squad (deceased) *Gar Saxon - Imperial Viceroy of Mandalore (deceased) Inquisitors *The Grand Inquisitor - Leader of the Inquisitors (deceased) *Second Sister *Fifth Brother (deceased) *Sixth Brother (deceased) *Seventh Sister (deceased) *Eighth Brother (deceased) *Ninth Sister *Tenth Brother (deceased) *Unidentified female Inquisitor (formerly, deceased) *Unidentified female Inquisitor (Dathomir) (deceased) *Unidentified helmeted Inquisitor *Unidentified Twi'lek Inquisitor (formerly, deceased) Gallery Declaration2.png Moff_Tarkin.png Celebration_of_Jedi_end_Imperial_Palace_Ameda.jpg|A celebration of the demise of the Jedi led by Grand Vizier Mas Amedda. Tarkin with Vader.jpeg Stormtroopers assembled.jpeg|The Empire's forces assembled for the Emperor's arrival. Crimson-guard.jpg Imperial dignitaries.jpg|Imperial Dignitaries Fel_Bastion.jpg|The 501st legion swear loyalty to Roan Fel's rebellion. The New Galactic Empire.jpeg|The New Galactic Empire Trivia *The Galactic Empire was primarily based on America during the Vietnam War, with Palpatine specifically being based on then-President Richard Milhouse Nixon. Elements of the Roman Empire, Nazi Germany, and the USSR were also thrown into the mix. Navigation pl:Imperium Galaktyczne Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Imperialists Category:Military Category:Oppressors Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Slaver Category:Live Action Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Genocidal Category:Propagandists Category:Organizations Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Archenemy Category:Supremacists Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Successful Category:Polluters Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Jingoist Category:Betrayed Category:Disciplinarians Category:Legacy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Posthumous Category:Necessary Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Alternate Reality Villains